Breakfast of Champions (and Dukes)
Getting on Dukes bike again, the two headed down the road to a little breakfast joint called Speedy's. They had a huge breakfast menu, just what the two needed. It wasn't a long drive in fact they could have walked. But with the city being in such a weird state and Newo mentioning her weird run ins with that cop Dukes drove them. The diner was a smaller place. With only a few booths, and some counter seats and the kitchen was basically with in reaching distance if you sat at the counters. The place was run by a skinny man with a balding patch on the back of his head and a bushy mustache, the cook was a tall man almost wide enough if he was any bigger he'd need to turn sideways to get out the door, and no hair at all. He could likely lift a car. Though he likely wouldn't he was a teddy bear who only threw out people when the cops were to slow. Dukes pulled up and when they got off he pressed a button on his bike, and anti-theft measure. He wasn't 100% sold on it but it hadn't been stolen yet so it was working. When they walked in the little bell over the door made a Clink cling sound and the short man, Nelson waved to the two. "Gooooood morning you two. Boy do you look like you need a good breakfast. Go take a menu and sit." he insisted waving them over to the numerous empty booths. Taking a seat Nelson came over. "Now what can I get you." Dukes spoke first. "Coffee, Full English hold the tomatoes, add more bacon, and a sweet tea." Dukes said, having not even looked at the menu. "And for your lovely friend?" Nelson waved a pencil near Newo's line of sight. "Oh. Hmm... Fried egg runny yoke, 4 strips of streaky bacon, two slices of white toast, ummm...two pancakes and a sweet tea." she said. "Coming right up." Nelson told them turning on his heels. "Butch. Order up." he said hanging the paper on a metal wheel spinning it in Butch's direction, and Butch raddled off some nonessential diner lingo before setting to work. "So that cop..." Dukes started, "You gonna file a report on him or what?" he questioned her. "I don't know. I doubt it would do any good. If he did manage to lose his job over it he'd likely be more of a danger to me then he is now." She stated. "I'm just going to see what happens. He's not been around for a few days now maybe he found someone else to harass." Newo shrugged. "Wouldn't wish it on anyone but better them than me." she finished. "Well I just don't want the worse to happen." he said "I also don't want to fight a cop. They have guns you know." he said making a very shocked face. "And don't get me started on the handcuffs, their's don't even have fur on them." he crossed his arms and nodded "Savages." he snickered. "Oh the humanity." Newo rolled her eyes, "Imagine that though. Cops that only have those fuzzy ones. Just imagine getting arrested." She cringed, "I bet you'd think other things were about to happen." The two continued to joke and talk until their food arrived. Dukes plate was massive as always. How he managed to stay in shape was a mystery. But he was, and he would finish his plate and what ever she didn't. Newo picked up a triangle of toast and stabbed the yoke and it oozed out, she took a bite of the corner. "This place sure knows how to make a breakfast." She commented, but looking up Dukes was shoveling his food in like someone was going to come and take his plate at any moment, using bangers or bacon to dip on one of the three egg yokes, or dipping his fried bread in the beans. He'd finished nearly three times the food by the time Newo was halfway done. "Did I tell you about that 'gift' the freak cop sent me?" She asked. "No?" Dukes said "He sent you a gift? What kind of gift." "Dildo..." she said dryly before making a joking wide eyed face and holding up one arm. "Shaped like the real thing but as big around as, and as long as my forearm." She said. "Who could even use that?" Duke choked on a big drink of coffee. "WHAT!?" "Yeah, just left had it delivered and left for my mom to put in my room." she said. "She had no idea what it was, and I sure didn't tell her but I need to get around to seeing if they place will take it back and give me the money for my troubles." Newo shrugged. After a bit more talking and Dukes eating Newo's last pancake. "Hey can you drive me home, then to class?" she asked. "I really don't want to take the train and can't afford to miss another day of classes." she explained. "Yeah, better get going then." he said, as he payed the bill and they left. After changing and getting back on the bike the two drove to her school. --- Class was boring as usual. Professor Ironsides rambled on and on, and Newo was to full, the nanobots were still working their slow magic meaning she was uncomfortable, she was sobering up completely now and tired from sleeping like crap. "Ugh...I need a new uniform..." she thought as she gazed around. seeing Twix glance at her. Newo raised an eyebrow and acknowledged her, before watching her turn away and zone out. "Must have linked-in" Newo mused to herself.